She Will Be Loved
by saiaconn
Summary: SongFic KazuyaxJun    Última noite em que Kazuya pôde ver a mulher. Nem sempre vingança foi seu único vício...


**~x~**

**Beauty queen of only eighteen, she**

**had some trouble with herself**

**He was always there to help her, she**

**always belonged to someone else**

**~x~**

Ela era linda. Seus cabelos negros iam até depois dos ombros, um pouco maior do que no tempo em que a conheci. Seu corpo ainda possuía a mesma beleza de quando ela tinha seus 18 anos. Mas outras coisas também mudaram desde aquele tempo.

Parecia frustrada. Mas algo de longo prazo.

Apesar disso, ela tinha alguém que olhava por ela. Um garoto. Seu filho tão estimado, a quem ensinou o estilo Kazama de luta e protegeu com unhas e dentes. _Até mesmo de mim._

Porém, mesmo que tivesse esse consolo, eu sabia que toda a frustração dela vinha de uma pessoa que ela não pôde salvar. O coração dela sempre pertenceu _só a mim_.

**~x~**

**I drove for miles and miles**

**And wound up at your door**

**I've had you so many times**

**But somehow, I want more**

**~x~**

E no fim, eu acabei parando aqui. Na frente da sua casa, observando pela janela do meu carro o corpo úmido dela recém saído do banho perambulando pelo quarto, como um pervertido qualquer. Mas esse não era o meu caso, eu só queria poder mudar certas coisas. Queria também que a Mishima Zaibatsu explodisse com Heihachi Mishima dentro.

Aquela mulher que eu tive por tantas vezes, ainda me fazia querer mais dela. Mais amor, mais atenção, mais do seu corpo. Mais de mim nela. Eu me enojo de pensar em ter alguma coisa minha dentro daquele corpo puro, mas isso sempre pareceu me deixar mais são e mais límpido interiormente. Era sempre assim, ela me limpava com toda aquela pureza dela.

Pela janela do quarto dela, eu via que a sua expressão totalmente sem emoção havia tomado a forma de um sorriso materno. Uma pequena figura que alcançava as ancas de Jun chegou no aposento, era Jin. Logo tratou de enlaçar a cintura da mãe e dizer poucas palavras que pelos meus olhos pareciam um desejo de boa noite. Jun o abraçou e foi assim até o quarto dele, saindo da minha visão.

Apartir dali, minhas pernas não seguiam mais o ritmo do meu cérebro.

Simplesmente entrei na casa pela porta que sempre ficava destrancada antes das 00:00, costume que ela não perdera com os anos. Não hesitei em nenhum momento, fui em passos firmes para o quarto dela. E lá estava: com a mesma toalha enrolada no corpo, olhando para um ponto qualquer da noite lá fora. Seu perfume daquela flor que eu gosto tanto invadiu meu sistema respiratório no momento em que pisei na casa, mas no quarto a presença dela superava qualquer outra coisa que intervisse meus sentidos.

Automaticamente, precisei sentir aquele cheiro mais de perto. Inspirei forte no pescoço dela, deixando a fragrância me inundar de desejo novamente. Ela se assustou com a minha presença, mas nada fez, _só sentiu_. Deslizei minhas mãos pela cintura dela, esperando não ser rejeitado... Mas não era possível isso acontecer, ela sempre sentiu a minha falta. E não posso negar que eu senti dela também.

Beijei sua nuca vagarosamente, experimentando de novo o sabor da pele que eu queria a tanto tempo e mesmo assim, não fui à procura por puro orgulho. E lentamente ela se virou para mim.

- Por que vieste só agora? - Os orbes negros da minha mulher estavam já despejando lágrimas tristes que só eu poderia entender.

Eu não respondi. Eu nunca respondo.

Segurei nos cabelos lisos e a puxei contra o peito. Ali ela poderia chorar à vontade e eu não precisaria falar mais nada: meu coração(que por incrível que pareça ainda batia) a responderia à altura.

Abracei-a por alguns minutos. Ela soluçava enquanto o choro interminável corria pelo rosto. Eu não conseguia mudar esse presente.

**~x~**

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

**And she will be loved**

**~x~**

Percebi que ela começava a se acalmar. As lágrimas pararam de cair e ela levantou a face para fitar os meus olhos.

- Eu me sinto inútil por não ter conseguido mudar seu futuro e também não acho certo que você venha me ver sabendo que Jin está aqui... Mas ainda assim, quero muito isso. Eu... estou sendo egoísta? - A encarnação da pureza sorria tristemente e com os olhos marejados.

- Nunca seria... - Sequei as lágrimas que começavam a querer sair dos olhos de Jun. Eu não era e nunca fui romântico, mas ela sabia o quanto a amava.

Eu precisava dela, não à via a anos, não à ouvia a anos. A hora era aquela e o lugar era aquele.

Ela puxou meu terno pela lapela que estava molhada pelas suas próprias lágrimas e ergueu-se na ponta dos pés, chegando ao meu pescoço. Parecia estar procurando pelo meu perfume masculino, quem sabe havia sentido falta como eu havia sentido do dela. Jun logo tratou de me despir do casaco do terno e beijar meu pescoço, passando a mão delicada pelos meus braços. Era incrível como o seu toque podia expurgar tudo da minha pele e mente.

Enlacei-a pela cintura, levantando seu rosto com uma das mãos livres e trazendo a boca dela para perto da minha. Sua respiração entrecortada pela tensão que existia e sempre existiu entre nós, só me deixava mais afim de tê-la naquela noite. Enfim, seus lábios quentes tocaram os meus lábios duros e sedentos pelos dela. Nos beijamos vagarosamente como se o mundo acabasse em menos de uma hora e precisássemos aproveitar o máximo daquele momento. Jun começou a abrir os botões da camisa que eu usava, com o toque calmo que sempre teve. O beijo continuava lento e prazeroso.

Minha camisa caiu no chão quando ela interrompeu o beijo e passou os dedos na grande cicatriz que ganhei no peito quando meu pai me jogou daquele penhasco. O olhar perdido em pensamentos era apresentado quando ela olhava para mim. Jun beijou-a, fazendo parecer que tudo aquilo havia sido um sonho e agora só restávamos nós no mundo todo: nada de maldade nem problemas.

Puxei a toalha pela extremidade, que deslizou calmamente pelo corpo elegante dela. Agora eu podia sentir seu corpo tocando no meu, o calor dela se juntando à minha necessidade de senti-lo. Como ela era linda... Passei minhas mãos por cada pedaço de pele descoberto, eu havia sentido muita falta disso. Ela também parecia sentir o mesmo, enquanto acariciava meus músculos cansados do trabalho na G Corporation.

Sem mais delongas, peguei-a no colo e fui primeiramente em direção à porta, trancando a mesma com a chave. Logo após, levei Jun para a grande cama de casal que havia no quarto dela. Deitei com cuidado sobre ela, começando novamente um beijo, mas agora com mais voracidade. Seus lábios saborosos pareciam me convidar a um paraíso que só ela poderia me mostrar e realmente naquela noite me mostrou.

Então nos amamos pela última vez.

**~x~**

**Tap on my window, knock on my door**

**I want to make you feel beautiful**

**I know I tend to get so insecure**

**It doesn't matter anymore**

**~x~**

**I know where you hide**

**Alone in your car**

**Know all of the things that make you who you are**

**I know that goodbye means nothing at all**

**Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**

**~x~**

Já era começo da madrugada quando acordei e quis sair sem ser notado.

Mas Jun sempre foi mais rápida.

- Por que vai me deixar novamente? - Dizia, segurando meu braço enquanto cobria o corpo que eu já havia visto tantas vezes.

- Você sabe que não posso ficar.

- Eu sei que você pode _tentar_.

- Só depois que meu pai estiver morto. - Depois que disse essas palavras, Jun largou meu braço e sua expressão se tornou de decepção.

- Ainda... Acha isso mais importante que nós? - Seu olhar era sério.

- É para o bem de vocês.

- Não. É para o seu bem... E só irá te manchar mais.

- Jun, já conversamos sobre isso e... - Fui interrompido.

- Não. Por favor, vá embora. - Ela fitou um canto do quarto silenciosa, sem mudar a expressão.

Peguei minhas roupas e realmente fui embora. Olhei pela última vez a face daquela mulher. Como era difícil...

"Não se esforce tanto..." - Balbuciei mentalmente.

_**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**_

Após aquilo, soube uns meses depois que Jun havia sumido e Jin estava sendo criado por Heihachi.

Com o desaparecimento dela, minha vida foi decidida e descrita em uma só palavra: **vingança.**


End file.
